The present invention relates to dental implements and more particularly to an improved implement for gum massage which is particularly designed for effective gum massage by individuals on a regular basis to improve the health of their gums.
It is known that the health of a person's gums may be improved by a regular gentle massaging operation performed one or more times a day in addition to the regular teeth cleaning by brushing.
Many cases of dental trouble, particularly in older persons, stem from gum problems and particularly from a tender condition of the gums. Whatever other treatments may be desirable or prescribed for maintaining health gums or for improving the gum condition, it has been found that a regular gentle massaging or stimulation of the gums promotes increased circulation in the gums which is beneficial.
While there are a number of implements presently marketed for use in such a gum massage, these implements normally double as auxiliary cleaning devices. Accordingly, they tend to have a relatively sharp shape to facilitate the cleaning function. This makes their use difficult particularly on the interior surfaces of the gums behind the teeth and in the rear portions of the mouth. Accordingly, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved tooth massaging implement which will facilitate and encourage massage by being conveniently and effectively used in the home on a daily basis. Additionally, the improved dental massaging implement of this invention is shaped not only for permitting the outer and forward gum surfaces to be easily and effectively massaged, but it is also shaped for providing a gentle and effective and simply performed massage of inner gum surfaces and the gum surfaces in the rear portions of the user's mouth.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved gum massaging implement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a more effective and more easily manipulated gum massaging implement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gum massaging implement with increased effectiveness on rear and inner gum surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gum massaging implement with related brush cleaning means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gum massaging implement adapted for the application of powder or paste material during the massaging action.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved gum massaging implement having an electrically actuated vibratory or oscillating movement for facilitating the gum massage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gum massaging implement adapted for use with a variety of operating heads for differing massaging or cleaning operations.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.